


Не может быть

by majougari



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Cardinal Richelieu - Fandom, Historical RPF, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Все, решительно все уверяли Людовика XIII в том, что кардинал Ришельё — еврей.





	Не может быть

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, шутки о евреях!

Все, решительно все уверяли Людовика XIII в том, что кардинал Ришельё — еврей. Подумайте сами, говорили ему. Мыслимо ли, чтобы кто-то иной, нежели презренный жид, был настолько богат? Кто ещё, кроме их несчастного племени, умеет так обращаться с финансами? Для доброго француза подобное богатство просто неприлично. Людовик, в своё время унаследовавший помимо короны пустую казну и изрядное количество долгов, только вздыхал. Его отец, Генрих IV, был эталонным французом и в своём роде прекрасной иллюстрацией этого утверждения. Кроме того, продолжали неутомимые наушники, какой другой народ способен обделывать свои дела с такой дьявольской изворотливостью и везением? Ришельё торгуется до последнего ливра, даже назначая вознаграждение доносчикам и раздавая взятки, а ему всё равно служат, и служат на совесть. С дипломатами он ладит чересчур уж хорошо, медициной не интересуется, но зато слишком увлечён юриспруденцией, явно считает себя умнее всех, да и вовсе говорят сведущие люди, что не Ришельё он, а Ришельман, и его дед давал деньги в рост у Моста Менял. Подобные разговоры ширились и множились, обрастая подробностями, и однажды сама королева-мать, видя недоверчивую гримасу сына, божилась в запале спора, что точно знает иудейскую принадлежность первого министра и может её легко доказать. Правда, вовремя осеклась, впервые со времён вступления на французскую землю густо покраснела и поспешила удалиться.  
Заразившись, наконец, всеобщим любопытством, Людовик и сам возжелал раз и навсегда разобраться с этим щекотливым вопросом, проявив естественную осторожность благоразумного монарха.  
— Господин кардинал, — спросил он раз, как бы между делом, — а правду говорят, будто вы еврей?  
Лицо господина кардинала сделалось точь-в-точь таким же, каким Людовику уже довелось его увидеть в прошлом году, когда, воодушевлённый удачной охотой, он легкомысленно назвал своего министра «крошкой». Что-то древнее и невыразимо скорбное, как многолетний путь в пустыне, мелькнуло в глазах Ришельё и пропало, а потом он просто покачал головой.  
— Ваше величество, про меня многое говорят. Что я прячу копыта под мантией, что сам Люцифер каждую ночь требует с меня отчёт о совершённых во славу его злодеяниях, что я похотлив, как каракатица, что третьего дня корова родила змею с кошачьей головой, и та трижды кричала петухом, а потом объявила меня Антихристом…  
— И что же из всего этого правда?  
— Часть с Люцифером — я каждую ночь чешу его за ухом… Так зовут моего котёнка, — пояснил Ришельё, видя, как вытянулось лицо короля. — И эта чёрная бестия, очевидно, мнит себя моим господином, ибо еженощно изводит меня ужасными воплями, если я не позволяю ей влезть ко мне на колени.  
Людовик рассмеялся.  
— Что ж, тогда я могу быть спокоен на ваш счёт. Значит, и история с выкраденным из вашего архива письмом вашей матушки, в котором она называет вас шлемазлом, тоже вымысел? Даже немного жаль, был бы прекрасный анекдот.  
— Моя матушка никогда не называла меня шлемазлом, — улыбнулся Ришельё, и в его голосе почему-то прозвучала гордость.  
«В самом деле, — подумал Людовик, — он никак не может быть евреем. Я изгнал всех евреев из страны. Кардинал — самый законопослушный наш гражданин, и если бы он был одним из них, он бы тоже ушёл».  
«Ну шо за люди, городят всякую несуразицу, и таки даже письмо украли», — расстроенно подумал кардинал Ришельё и аккуратно поправил выбившийся из-под пилеолуса пейс.


End file.
